RED RIBBON
by PARIS BYK
Summary: The gang is back together for a concert but when Barack and Syndil can't assume their relationship everyone will have to help. A vampire threatens Barack with taking Syndil away. Is it possible to untie a carpathian couple? Barack tried to...
1. Chapter 1: UNTANGLED

**CHAPTER ONE**

**UNTANGLED**

I looked at her. Intensively, tasting every second I had in store for her presence.

She was beautiful and yet so unaware of it. Lucky me.

I had no idea how to approach her; she seemed so concentrated in her own mind that it didn't leave enough space for mine. Anyway, Syndil hated when I peered into her thoughts without her permission. I just couldn't help myself, besides, she was mine. I had every right to use that path of communication between us every once and then.

Still, I just couldn't break it down to her appropriately. Not like Dayan or Darius… Or that stupid Julian Savagge. She deserved more of me. More from life.

And there I was, staring at her as if that little precious creature could actually intimidate the monster in me.

She couldn't.

"I'm finished now; you can go with the others if you feel like it."

Syndil spoke softly, dragging every word with that melodic voice of hers. She looked so small and defenseless that it simply tore my heart apart. How could I've been so blind not to tell? I was the only one in the gang who could see colors and enjoy life… I was the only one who… Perished. It destroyed me. What Savon did to her… That filthy bastard… It turned her into somebody else. Still someone I loved, but different. She was so different now.

"Don't need to and don't feel like it. I told you I'd be watching your every move and I intend to keep that threaten."

"Sooner or later, you'll have to eat. And then… Well, I promise you won't be watching anything out of me."

She snarled her long black hair and I thought it was the loveliest thing to behold. I've heard so many times how they talked about their women but it was nothing in compare with what I felt for Syndil. She was more than a woman, she was part of me. Why on earth that girl could not see that in me?

She bended over, grabbing some weird looking flowers in her hands and smelled their fragrance. Then, she planted them again in the soil and began her curative chant. I had to be near her, whenever she healed the land she wasn't aware of the dangers around and it was practically senseless to talk to her in that state. She wouldn't listen. Not even to me.

I looked around expectantly, almost wishing for some stupid vampire to try and steal her from me. That way I could always show her how I take care of her, how she belonged to me and nobody else.

Soon I felt something. A slow movement came from behind the trees, waving the branches from side to side.

I took my place next to Syndil, covering every inch of her body with my own, as I adopted a comfortable position to attack. Imagine my surprise when it was Darius who came from beneath the bushes, Tempest right down his arms.

"I was a second away from piercing your neck with my teeth, Darius. Couldn't you be more cautious?"

He frowned at me, with that aggressive look in his face that threatened every single living creature.

"I'm mostly sorry Barack; I didn't know I had to watch myself near family."

Then it shook me. I was going to hurt him. I couldn't identify him as a friend and instantly acted crazy on him. I could have also hurt Tempest.

"I… I don't know what happened to me, forgive me." I insisted.

Darius doubted for a minute, a serious look of hesitation lighted up his face. Tempest kissed his elbow as if she was trying to calm him down as well. The last thing I needed was Darius to be on my neck.

"What is she doing now?" He asked defiantly.

"Healing the soil… And the flowers… And the grass… She just wouldn't listen to me, Darius. She heals practically everything all the time."

Both Tempest and he laughed aloud.

"You can't keep her in control now can you?"

"In control? What do you mean by that?" Tempest demanded. She shook her head in disapproval before Darius caught her up in his arms and kissed her smoothly.

I had kissed Syndil only one time and it was more of a desperate attempt for not losing her than anything else. She never let me come close to her.

"You have to be patient, Barack. She'll come around." Tempest assured me. I just didn't believe her.

"Yes, surely. I'll just have to… Watch her heal stuff once and then until she finally realizes that I own her."

"You _don't_ own her, that's what you don't get. She's your better half, your light that prevents you from becoming the beast. Treat her nice and you'll see it work." Tempest's words were loaded with emotion, I could tell, she didn't want to be Darius mate either, but somehow _she_ managed it. Why couldn't Syndil accept it like her? I was definitely better than Darius.

_Great brother, that way you'll win her for sure. _

_I just don't know how long I'll be able to wait Darius. I see colors, I have emotions, all of that because she is with me but… I need more. _

_I know, your oath isn't complete yet. She never gave you her blood, did she? _

_Just one time, but not because she actually wanted it. I needed her help, we were far from civilization and I hadn't eaten in days… What if she never wants me? What if Savon hurt her so badly that she never trusts me again? I lost her confidence Darius, I lost her. _

_Not yet you didn't. _

"Are you done now? We're talking here." Syndil looked at me with anger; obviously she didn't like to be held apart in our conversations like that. Tempest too was raging up.

"We're sorry. What were you saying?" Darius asked.

"Desari and Julian are waiting in the caravan for us, we should hurry, we have a lot of trip ahead yet and we still haven't rehearsed properly." Syndil informed.

She and Tempest took the path ahead of us while Darius and I continued our conversation in private. I couldn't help to overhear Syndil once in a while, talking about how she felt when she transport herself out of her own body to heal the land, the comfort she experienced knowing that she could help so much in that state. Tempest was eager to learn as well.

When we arrived at the caravan, the redheaded girl began working on the engines to speed us up. Julian gave me the _I don't wanna be you right now _look and I was about to scratch him to death if it wasn't for Desari who stepped in the middle of us men.

I couldn't stop thinking about my previous reaction towards Darius's presence and it just didn't go away. Dayan and Corinne tried to talk to me several times about music and stuff but just looking at them, glowing and happily married to one another – I still didn't get why Dayan married her at all – made me sick.

I enjoyed myself around Sasha, the leopard female who allowed me to caress her reluctantly.

"We're almost set to go." Tempest told us. Darius stood by her helping with the heavy machinery while Desari took our instruments out.

She handed me my red _Gibson Les Paul_ and plugged it in. I began playing a couple of random notes that actually made some sense and then I just couldn't stop. Dayan joined me – the bastard had way more talent than I did – and Desari tagged along. Since Syndil wasn't playing with us at all, Corinne took the bass out and did her part.

I could swear I saw Syndil out of the corner of my eye glaring at the four of us.

_You are always welcome, you know that._ I spoke in our private way of communication, one thing that made her furious.

_Who says I want to come back? _

_You're staring. You miss it and you know it. Play along, come on. _

_I don't know what you're talking about, leave me alone. I hate it when you talked to me in my head. _

_Technically, it's our heads. You're as much in my mind as I am in yours. _

_At least I don't dream about us doing those nasty things as you in your mind do. _

_Honey, those dreams are all yours._

"Stupid rat, how dare you!" She threw some hard object in the air that landed somewhere near my current position, causing everybody to laugh hard. I found myself smiling as well as I winked at her with my best innocent look.

"What's with that?" Desari asked Julian in a low tone.

"Don't wanna know. Maybe Barack had some images of women doing all kind of things for him and Syndil took it badly…"

"I wish! Do you know how long it's been since I…?" I mentally silenced myself in order not to receive a second assault, but Syndil heard it anyway.

Stupid, stupid me.

She ran away so fast that I almost lost her in the woods. I captured her arm in the air when she was about to slap me, then, dragged her hand to my face and emulated a tender sign of affection.

"See? That's what I'm talking about."

She slapped me with the free hand. Okay, I deserved it.

"What's with you woman?!"

She spoke softly, though her sparking black eyes were watery. If she began crying now I wouldn't take it, I most definitely cry along.

"I hate what you did to me." She pronounced every word carefully, as if I had problems understanding vocals.

"I had to; you were going who knows where. I need to protect you."

"I-don't-need-to-be- protected. And especially I don't need you to do it. I'm a full grown Carpathian and I can take good care of myself, thank you."

"It's not your choice to make, now isn't it? I tied us both and here we are. Life mates. That means we are together for life, honey."

"Does that also mean that if I end my life I'm free?"

I grabbed her neck and slammed her towards a nearby tree. She stood still as I watched her carefully, waiting for her to take that back. She looked at me, her big black eyes glowing towards mine.

_Did you really mean that Syndil? You don't want to live around me? You prefer dying that spending time with me? _

She stood silently. I wanted her to deny it. And soon.

_I don't want you to suffer. I want to take care of you, why can't you understand that? _

Again, silence. Was she trying to destroy me? 'Cause she was too damn great at it.

"Fine, Syndil. I give you your freedom back."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked trembling.

"I untie us or whatever I have to do. We never consummated the oath so technically you were never mine. You are free."

She opened her mouth but nothing escaped her lips. She turned her back on me and began walking towards the bus where the others were waiting for us.

Desari was the first one to tell that something was wrong, she hugged Syndil and stepped in the middle of both of us. Once we were all inside, Darius began driving.

We had a long, long way ahead.


	2. Chapter 2: GOING DARK

**CHAPTER TWO**

**GOING DARK**

We finally arrived to the falls, after almost one entire day of driving. I hated it travelling in that bus especially when one had no privacy whatsoever. Desari's clothes were all over the place and I couldn't find my own. I suspected she had something to do with it, everything counted as an excuse for me to wear her trashy little outfits.

I stood still and watched everybody else interact. Darius was driving, Tempest right next to him. Whenever he got tired they switched places and kept each other accompanied. Julian and Desari were practically above one another, playing cheerfully as they fought the urge of leaving for a more private place. It was impossible not to hear those two.

Dayan and Corinne spent most of the time blabbing about the history and evolution of music, and both of them were such great musicians that nobody felt like interrupting the skilled people when they shared their knowledge.

That mainly left Barack and me aside. I hated that. Everybody acted as if the other were an extension of their body, unable of separate themselves and talk to other people. There was no Darius without Tempest, nor Desari without Julian, and especially not Dayan without Corinne.

I didn't want that.

"Syndil, are you done with the mirror?" Desari asked in a friendly tone. I looked at her, so beautiful and more graceful than ever. Julian had definitely improved her already cheerful state.

"Sure. I'm unfixable anyway."

"Don't say that, you're gorgeous. Look at that smile… Come on… For me." Damn. I merely grinned and she hugged me so strongly that nearly broke my ribs.

"Go easy on me Desari, I haven't eaten yet."

"You should go over the mountains; there are a couple of hikers around… They won't know what hit them."

I laughed out of commitment; after all, she was trying her best to make me forget. I couldn't do so.

"Do you want me to tag along? I can go for another one…" She offered.

"That's okay, I'll be fine."

_Sister, I feel your sorrow. _

_I'm fine Desari. _

_Why don't you talk to him? I'm sure he'll come along._

_There's nothing to talk. _

_But you're suffering. I can feel it. And so is he. _

_I couldn't care less. _

_Syndil… _

"I'm going to the mountains, if anybody needs me. I'll be back in an hour. I'm starving."

The path to the mountains was exhilarating; I've never seen so many different types of trees before. There were beautiful flowers blossoming around, filling the air with that sweet vanilla scent that drove me crazy.

I smelled three hikers nearby; one of them was a girl.

I watched carefully my steps until I was almost a few inches away; then, I climbed on top of the girl and grabbed her neck gently. She looked at me terrified, the other two were about to attack.

_There's no need for that gentlemen. I'm not going to hurt her. Stand back and continue to enjoy the view. It's truly fantastic. _

They did as I told and turned around. I took more than what I needed, just in case. I didn't know why I picked her instead of those two men, but mainly something about how they smelled turned me off. It revolted me.

Once I've finished, I placed the woman softly on the ground while I erased her memories. I chose to make her think she fainted out of hunger, while her friends searched out some food to bring her back.

When I arrived back at the caravan, Darius was waiting for me; a deep serious look came across his face. It startled me that Tempest wasn't around, that couldn't be a good sign.

"Darius, brother, is something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"As a matter of fact, yes, there is."

"What is it? How can I help?"

"Syndil, I fear for him. I'm not sure how long will he be able to resist it. I know I had it tough as well, but it's different for him. He actually had a taste of what's in store for him. Now he can't go back." He spoke firmly and determined, but I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Please, do explain."

"It's Barack, Syndil. He's turning and fast."

"Turning? Turning into what?"

Darius didn't have to finish that up. The answer popped right into my head as if I had been thinking about it all along. I couldn't believe it was it. Barack was finally giving into the dark side. We were losing him.

_Savon_…

"No. He won't harm you, no doubt about it. What I fear is the rest of us."

"What do you mean? Are you actually afraid of Barack? I mean, you can take him, right?"

"I didn't know you wanted me to kill him. That changes a couple of things, Syndil." Darius was right to react that way, I didn't want to say that but the mere thought of Barack doing some other girl what Savon did to me… No. It couldn't be possible. He wouldn't do it.

"He… He untied me, Darius." I admitted. Soon I felt a couple of tears roll down my cheeks. I feared for him just as much as Darius.

"Don't be ridiculous, he can't do that."

"How can you be so sure? You weren't there. He spoke decidedly, he didn't hesitate at all. He freed me and… Condemned himself. I can't talk to him privately anymore."

"Well have you tried?"

"I know I can't. I feel it. He wouldn't listen."

"Syndil, you have to do something, I don't want to lose Barack and I'm not comfortable with the idea of attacking him." He said harshly.

"So I have to sacrifice my life for him? Just because he _may_ turn dark on us? That sounds fair."

"I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want to, all I ask is for you to talk to him. Be around; don't leave him alone because that's when we feel it. The need of emotions. The lack of colors. He's beginning to experience that, I didn't know it was possible when your partner was around."

_Don't say a word, I don't want anybody else to know and treat him differently._

Darius spoke in my mind. It had been a while since he used that path of communication between us, especially when Tempest appeared. A male Carpathian should not use that with another female who wasn't his partner. Still, I firmly believed Tempest wouldn't condemn it since we were practically related.

"Darius, are you coming inside?" Tempest appeared out of nowhere and took him away. It was their turn to feed since we decided not to go all together.

Julian, who was in touch with his twin brother Aidan almost all the time, told us that he had spotted several vampires nearby and that we had to take care of ourselves because they didn't respect the oath. They would take any woman they liked without apprehension. Especially if they believed she could actually help them feel again.

When Darius went away, almost immediately Dayan appeared from behind. I knew he had asked him to watch me in his place. I prayed for Desari not to tell them I had gone feeding alone.

"So… How is it going?" Dayan asked nervously. It was obvious he wasn't comfortable with the idea of babysitting me and leaving Corinne behind with Julian and Desari.

Everybody felt it when Barack and I argued and so, they didn't ask a bit of it. I thanked them for that; I wasn't okay to come up with explanations.

I never wanted him to do that. I never wanted him to tie us both. But now that we were… It just wasn't the same. I was almost convinced that my place was next to him but… I couldn't do it. I couldn't touch him after what Savon did…

It hurt like hell.

But he wouldn't do that to me, even if he was a vampire because of me.

I knew that.

"You don't have to do this Dayan, you're off to go. Corinne must be waiting."

"Sorry, can't leave you alone. Maybe you want to join the guys…? A few seconds ago we were all making fun of Julian; he's a clown you know…"

"Dayan…"

"Yes?"

"How is it?"

"How's what?"

"You know… Being with her. Being with someone you love. What do you feel when you're apart?"

He smiled at me, so tenderly, as if he had just realized where I was going with all that.

"Well, when I'm not with her I feel as if something is missing. Actually, it is. But the best part is when we're together, when you realize that there is nobody more perfect for you than that person along. It's as if your body had been built just to match hers, no matter how fragile she might seem. I want to protect her all the time, I want to keep the suffering away. I'd give everything out for her."

We looked at each other in expectation. He wanted me to say something but I was in too much of a shock to speak back. I knew Dayan was the poetic type, but I never expected him to be so clear with what he felt for Corinne. So marvelously romantic.

All I had from Barack was "_you're mine"_ crap.

_Don't underestimate crap sweetheart, it's difficult to please you_.

_I thought you were out of my mind Barack, and if you're not well what are you waiting for? _

_I want to, but I keep listening to all those hideous things you think about me and I have the urge of defending myself… Even though it doesn't make a difference, it just feels unfair you know. _

"Syndil? You here?" Dayan called.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I got… Dizzy."

_EVERYONE, GATHER AROUND NOW. TEMPEST AND I NEED YOU_.

Darius's voice sounded as a thunder across the sky. We all hurried up and followed their scent. They were somewhere deep inside the forest, just a couple of meters away from the beginning of the mountain track.

Barack and I looked at each other rapidly; he was somewhat pale and staggering. Julian and Dayan followed Darius's track while we agreed to wait in the field just in case. Apparently, Julian didn't want Barack to get in the action.

Darius and Tempest maintained our way of communication all along, informing us of what was happening around. One of the vampires Aidan had advised Julian before had escaped the slayer and was tormenting some poor young girls. Darius and Tempest just happened to be around and when they tried to fight him, two more vampires appear to second him.

Darius was handling them strongly, but he feared for Tempest and asked for backup. Dayan and Julian took care each of one vampire while Darius finished up his own.

"Well isn't it great, we women must wait up." Desari complained aloud.

"Don't care if they come back injured or don't come at all." Corinne followed.

"They just want to protect you. If you get in the middle of the battlefield they may get distracted and won't be able to fight. Once the threat has been extinguished, we might do our own thing. They are great fighters but we are better healers." I assured.

Both Desari and Corinne stared at me as if I had said something wrong. I guessed they didn't expect me to defend them after all.

I instantly aimed for Barack's attention, but when my eyes reached to him he had disappeared among some trees.

"He wasn't supposed to join them." Desari panicked.

"I won't stop him if that's what you suggest." Corinne looked at me.

"Fine. I'll tell him to come back but if he doesn't listen that'll be it."

_Barack…_ I called for him.

_Come one, turn around and come back. You're not supposed to be there and you know it._

He didn't respond. Why didn't he respond?

_Barack, I'm telling you, come back here now. _

"Syndil…?" Desari called.

"He's not answering me." I explained. Desari's brown eyes were filled with tears as she took both of her hands to cover her mouth.

"He can't be there Syndil, we have to stop him."

Corinne looked as gloomy as Desari; still, I didn't know why they acted so desperately around him.

"He'll be fine, maybe a couple of scratches but he'll survive. Darius, Julian and Dayan are there as well. Four against three. Good odds." I detailed.

"You don't get it Syndil, Barack isn't the same. He can't be in the battlefield, he's about to lose it… When he came the other night there was something different about him, he was shadowy and irritated. He snapped at Darius that morning and nearly attacks. Now that he fought with you there's nothing that keeps him sane… If he sees blood… If he so much as punches somebody… I think he'll lose it."

"Come on Desari, that's not going to happen. Her might be a little angry now, but he won't turn vampire on us… He's just… A little upset because I kinda asked him to untangle us… But he'll find his true partner and this will all be past and gone…" I tried to convince myself more than the other girls around.

"You ask him _what_? Syndil are you out of your mind? It's obvious that you two belong together! Do you know what happened to him when Savon attacked you? Do you know how long it was before he could actually be around people? I know it was tough on you, pretty tough, but Barack had it bad as well. He _is_ your partner and there is not such thing as an _untangling_ oath or anything."

When I opened my mouth to talk back at Desari, Corinne interrupted our argument with unexpected screaming. She stumbled and nearly fell onto the ground if it hadn't been for me who caught her in the air.

"What is it?" Desari asked demandingly.

"Dayan… He's hurt! I can feel him but he's not answering me… We have to go there, please!!!"


	3. Chapter 3: BLINDNESS

**First of all, thanks to ****Xiao** (hope I get your name soon lol) **for reviewing, I gotta be honest I didn't expect it at all cause I thought I was the only one who liked this couple lol! I can't believe Christine Feehan didn't write a book on them, I mean there's so much potential for a love story there…! So… There we go, to the end. **

**CHAPTER THREE**

**BLINDNESS**

The smell was driving me nuts.

Blood and raw meat all over the place. It pierced right into my lungs and settled there, taunting with elation.

One minute I was standing between Dayan and the vampire, shielding my friend's blooded chest with my own body, expecting that somehow the enemy would prefer to attack me instead; the next one, there was no more Dayan to care about. I was on top of the beast, clenched teeth all around. I bit him hardly as I ripped off pieces of his skin. I wanted to kill him, destroy him for hurting one of my own. I couldn't control it; it was mere adrenaline that strolled down my veins, convincing me that it was the right thing to do.

I lost the sense of hearing as well. I could actually see the rest of the gang moving their lips, shouting their lungs out to stop me from finishing him. But I couldn't listen. Nor I wanted to.

And so I did. I completely shattered his body, had a feast with it. I wasn't going to take his tainted blood, however the smell was mostly tempting.

I sniffed the other two around; both Darius and Julian were fighting them. The blonde man finished his prey with a quick twist of its head, while my dark-haired friend stuck his fist through its heart.

Then, they appeared. They came running, Corinne stumbled a couple of times before she reached Dayan. She kneeled down to him and grabbed his fainted head into her arms. She was crying, softly at first and then shouting it out. Desari gently caressed her cheek and expressed her that everything was going to be all right.

How could I believe that?

Desari began singing and soon everything turned black for me. Damn, her singing was really something extraordinary. But again, in my own darkness, the only thing I could see was _her_ figure.

I felt her coming out of her own body to take care of Dayan. I did not like that. She wasn't supposed to touch another male. She shouldn't at least.

Little by little I lost sight of her. And there, alone in my own cover of blackness, I fell to my knees and rested.

(* * *)

"They took us by surprise, we were expecting only one of them and instead three came around. We have to be careful now, we almost lost Dayan."

There was a voice, a hard, unbreakable tone of determination that was impossible to ignore. I opened my eyes reluctantly but nothing appeared for me.

"I think he's awake." A female voice. Desari's?

"Barack, can you hear us?" That had to be Darius.

"Darius? Desari?" I spoke.

"Indeed. How are you feeling? Can you open your eyes?" Darius asked. I felt his hands on my forehead and for a minute I was about to rip them off of him. I tried to repress that urge.

"I certainly can but I'm afraid I don't see anything."

Nobody replied. Darius felt the need that aroused in me, the desperation that compelled me to eliminate the competition. I wanted to hurt him, and the other male around who I could only determine was Julian. He felt me fighting myself, in silence, in my own mind.

_Relax, brother, or I'll be worse. _He assured.

_Darius, I'm blind. _

_I can feel your anxiety but you must calm down, otherwise, it'll only get worse. _

_Did I hurt my eyes or something during the battle? How come I can't see?_

_I'm afraid I don't have the answer. What we need to do now is take control of the situation. Syndil is coming, along with Dayan and Corinne. We all need to talk. _

_Is Dayan all right?_

"He's fine, the vampire stabbed him in the chest so he lost a lot of blood, but Corinne and Syndil helped him restore." Darius informed.

_HE HAD SYNDIL'S BLOOD? _

I experienced it again. Rage. Irritation. The solid need of ripping something off.

We were nothing. _Nothing._ I had to find a way of turning this thing off before I hurt someone I care about. Syndil and I were old news. I didn't want her, nor did she wanted me. There had to be a way of putting this out.

_He didn't take her blood, don't worry about that. Syndil helped healing his body from the inside before I could do that myself. _

_Thank you Darius._

I heard a door opening, I was absolutely sure since my hearing sense had increased considerably.

_Where are we Darius?_

_When we eliminated the trail of the vampires, Dayan was hurt badly so Corinne, Syndil and I took care of his health while the others returned with you to Gregori's house in the mountains. I personally asked for his permission to stay here until we recover. I also asked him to come here; I'll tell everybody now about that._

"Dayan… Are you all right? How are you feeling?" Desari asked.

"I'm good. Thank you all. Barack…"

I wanted to say something but I couldn't think of anything appropriate. I felt so empty that not even the memory of the love I had for my family could inspire me to go on. I felt nothing. Blackness and nothing.

"Barack is having some… Problems. So we'll all have to help out if we don't want to lose him. I spoke with Gregori a couple of minutes ago and both he and Savannah are coming to visit us." Darius talked.

"Barack, what is it? What… happened to you back there?" That wasn't Desari and especially not Syndil; I could recognize her even if I lose the sense of hearing as well. I figured it had to be Tempest, since it came from a place close to Darius.

"I think I'm blind." There wasn't a simpler way of putting it.

"You're what? How can that be possible? Did you hurt yourself before? You were fine when we brought you back…" Tempest assured.

"It's not because of an injury, Tempest, it's far worse than that. Gregori, our greatest healer will help him. I'm sure of it." Now it was Julian who spoke.

"I don't want to be the attending issue, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." All the sudden attention from the wrong people was driving me crazy. I had to go out, maybe feed on a young innocent girl or something… Good looking girl.

_You're and idiot, you know that right? _Her again. How could she still be in my mind? I thought I broke that connection off.

_Syndil, now would be a great time for you to leave the hell of me alone. I heard your request and I did as you asked, so if you can't handle the consequences of your own decisions fine, but don't expect me to behave like you. When I settle on something, I stick to it. _

_The hell you do! You always act and do whatever you want to do regardless of the consequences, come on, don't be a hypocrite; you know you're better than that. _

_I'd like to say I care about what you're saying, but sadly I don't. Sorry, honey._

She broke the connection. Finally, I could begin healing.

Everyone else had been talking about me and my condition all along, but the only think I could pick up was that I had become _dangerous_ for them now.

That's just great.

"But Darius, what do you think Gregori is going to do when he sees Barack? He can't make him see again, can he? I mean I know he's powerful and all that but…" Desari sounded disappointed, at myself, maybe at Darius too. Perhaps she really believed that Syndil and I were going to pull it off.

_Me too_.

"Worst case scenario, if Gregori can't buy us some time, then we'll help Barack find his true companion, I'm sure he'll hang up in there, right?" Julian punched me in the shoulder, what almost made me slash his throat up.

"I could hang… For a couple of months anyway… Then I don't know what I could do… Maybe kill a blonde Carpathian that's driving me way too crazy…"

"Oh… Barack, you couldn't even touch me, not in a million years… I'm _older_ than you." Again with that punching.

"Julian, try not to upset him, would you? He's stronger than us in that state." Darius said wisely.

"Well, then we better leave him alone, we don't want to do anything inappropriate that causes him to bite our heads off… "Syndil complained.

_Oh, if I turn sweetheart, I'd never bite your head off… I'd bite other things but not your head. You can relax about that._

_You so much as lay a finger on me and I swear…_

_You swear what? That you'll enjoy it? Maybe that's what you really want out of me after all._

_Do you really think that? That I want to provoke you into attacking me? Like Savon did? Are you sure you want to go down that road with me Barack? After all that happened to me? You should watch your tongue; I don't want to put up words in your mouth. _

_Then stop doing it. _

"The sun is about to rise, we should all go and rest. Gregori and Savannah will be here at eight in the afternoon. One of us should stay with Barack just in case he…" Darius suddenly stopped.

"Just in case I do what? Hit my head with the wall?"

"Just in case he needs help. We can take turns. Tempest and I will begin." Darius decided.

"Maybe Tempest would like to be consulted as well…" The redheaded spoke defiantly.

I felt Dayan's and Corinne's presence drift apart first. Then Julian and Desari followed along. Right next to them, Syndil walked out hesitantly.

There we were now. Darius, Tempest and I.

That really made my day.


	4. Chapter 4: CARPATHIAN IN HEAT

**Notes: **

**I must say I'm really glad that I found other Syndil/Barack fans, I was beginning to think that I was all alone… LOL. **

**Anyway, Desertfyre, I do think likewise, I mean, there was a point where Syndil and Barack didn't know what the hell to do with their relationship and then, bang, they are together and happy and everything's just fine… I didn't get that, that's why I decided to write what I thought could have happened between those two before arriving to that mature, peaceful state of mind. **

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**CARPATHIAN IN HEAT**

Barack spent most of the day screaming his lungs out. How did I know that? Because everybody heard him even though he was supposed to be asleep. Darius and Tempest were watching him while the rest of us tried to embrace the healing state of our race, one thing we could not achieve all day long.

I moved silently, crawling beneath the earth as I expected to reach Barack's chamber. I wasn't sure I had the right path until I smelled him. A mixture of blood, dirt and wood. He always smelled like fresh wood.

It was a good thing that Gregori had built those chambers under his house, that way, we could rest among the earth but still feel comfortable around furniture.

"What is it now?" I asked the redheaded woman. Tempest smiled bitterly, before biting her lower lip with anticipation.

"We aren't sure, he began trembling several minutes ago, Darius is trying to help him control himself but… Well, you can look yourself…" Tempest moved aside allowing myself to catch a picture of what was going on. Barack was lying in his bed, all covered in sweat, and Darius stood nearby holding his fists. Every time Barack shook hard enough, Darius held him tight preventing him from escaping his grip.

I approached the scene, taking place right behind Darius's gigantic body. I peered timidly as Barack's black eyes met mine. We looked at each other for no more than a second and then, something felt wrong.

His black, warm eyes shifted into something differently. There was no affection, nor tenderness towards me or anybody around, it was more of… Metal. His look was metallic, filled with indifference.

"Darius…" I called.

"Syndil, stay back. " I did as he commanded, stepping away a few meters so Barack could no longer stare at me directly. But there was nothing to do with it.

The minute I saw his eyes change, I instantly knew it. He had given in. No more fighting or suffering, he had become the beast than consumed him. But… Why wasn't I scared of him? Instead I felt… Lured into him. The need that was expressed in his eyes… The rough shivering and constant yelling… The beast in him attracted me. How? Why?

"Syndil, Tempest, I need you both to get away from here. Send Dayan and Julian to help but be careful not to let yourselves near him. I'm afraid we're in the verge of losing him permanently."

I didn't want to leave. My body at least didn't. In my mind I had to be gone soon, several images of Savon popped in announcing what was going to happen next. No. I couldn't allow him to hurt anybody like Savon hurt me. But could he? After all, it was Barack Darius was talking about. And he seemed rather fine, aside from the shaking and darkening…

Tempest took my hand firmly leading both of us out of the room. We were soon joined by Desari and Corinne who had been informed by their respective partners. Desari told us that Julian had seen the transformation before, a Carpathian that goes vampire. He specifically prohibited her to be around him in that state or any other woman, since vampires were eager to find their soul mates expecting that could regain them their colors and sensations.

Then, all of the sudden, it occurred to me. Maybe there was indeed someone out there perfect for Barack, his true eternal partner. Julian had said so and nobody denied the fact that we weren't correct for each other. Barack took me as his partner in a moment of total desperation when he thought I was leaving the Troubadours. He wanted me around; he swore to protect me so it was rational to do so. But he didn't love me. Nor did I. I hated the way he treated me, like I was part of a trophy collection, or the way he behaved among women in general. He couldn't love me and think about other girls. He couldn't love me and not demand that I show my affection in a more… intimate connection.

He just couldn't be like that.

"Darius asked us to wait in Gregori's house, apparently, he's arriving in a few minutes with Savannah. Oh… Syndil… If we lose him…" Desari hugged me strongly, the woman had no idea of her power as she practically suffocated me to death.

"Everything's going to be all right, we'll help him, and he'll be just fine cracking jokes and fooling around with girls in a matter of days… Don't worry about him." I tried to calm her down.

"Syndil, we _are_ not allowed to be near him, do you know what _that_ means?" Desari enunciated each word carefully like she was addressing herself to a deaf person.

"I understand that, but I looked at him Desari, he was fine… Sure, he had been better, but he's not turning… Not yet. He didn't try to hurt me nor Darius…"

"If you say so. I only expect we can find his partner soon enough… But, if you and Barack aren't meant to be together, then why didn't this happen to him earlier? He was the only one of the guys who could see colors and feel things…" Desari pointed out.

"Maybe Syndil wasn't his partner, maybe there was another girl around that you missed out… Do you remember any woman working with you guys?" Corinne guessed.

No. There wasn't any other girl but Desari and me.

Tempest suggested that we look into every person that worked a long time for us in order to find a woman that could call Barack's attention. Where to begin? Every girl was the perfect match for that pervert.

"Sorry we're late, as Aidan prevented us, there are several vampires nearby and it was very difficult to avoid them all." Gregori's voice was rough and resolute, just like his brother's. Somehow, Gregori inspired even more terror than Darius, since he was slightly taller and bigger than his younger brother. The dark haired man hugged possessively his true companion, Savannah Dubrinsky, whose little size made the couple look uneven. However, tenderly.

"I see they have separated the females from the dark one… That's a bad sign." Gregori noticed.

"It's just for precaution; Julian said that it was better not to tempt him in any possible way." Desari went ahead.

"That's true. In that case, Savannah, stay here. I'll go to Darius and see the dark one for myself." Gregori's tone was as imperative as Darius's.

"Please, could you not call him the _dark one_? He's not a vampire yet and it's not very optimistic of us if we begin calling him that now…" I didn't know where I got the braveness to ask that man to watch his tongue, but somehow it began to grow in me.

"Of course. I'm mostly sorry for that. You are Syndil, aren't you?" Gregori looked at me with his liquid silver eyes, and for a minute they seemed as empty as our coffee jar. How could a man so cold look at his woman with such tenderness? His love for Savannah disappeared when he sighted another female, which was mainly a Carpathian thing.

He kissed her softly in the lips, a mere goodbye as he took the path towards Barack's chamber.

We, the girls, stayed together.

We talked for hours, mostly nonsense, while Desari tried to get Julian to tell her what was going on from time to time. I especially liked Savannah; she was sweet and helpful, what made me forget for an instance that we were expecting news.

The first one to come was Dayan, he appeared out of nothing with a tiredly look in his face. His hair was all sweaty and practically stuck to his forehead, and the wrinkles among the eyes made him look a lot older than he appeared to be in a regular day.

"Gregori is doing all the healing. Darius and Julian are helping with all their might; I couldn't do any good so I came here to tell you the news." He spoke.

"You've been there for hours, how could it take so long?" Desari asked concerned.

"Well, apparently Barack is fine. He's still struggling with himself but he's not turned as we thought…"

"There was something different about him Dayan, I looked at him. He was…" I didn't know what word could describe him best.

"That's the thing, he _is_ different, but no vampire yet." Dayan assured.

"Then what is it?" Desari insisted.

"Barack is… Ohm… How can I put this properly…? Well, he is in… _need_."

"We already knew that, he needs to find his partner…" Corinne pointed out the obvious.

"More than that, he… His body… The beast… We're considered to be partly animal… Predators… Well, predators need their victims…" Dayan was making a puzzle out of whatever he had in mind. Of course he was a predator, and so were the rest.

"Dayan, what on earth is what Barack needs?!" Corinne snapped.

"HE'S IN HEAT!" He shouted out. I swore I saw him blush.

So that was the difference… In his eyes… His body was reacting to the lack of… intimacy. It was no problem, he could do as he always did and find himself a pretty young girl to calm his needs as usual. There was nothing wrong with him, it was the same old Barack.

"I don't understand Dayan, why can't he… unleash that energy the proper way with some lady?" Tempest asked aloud.

"That's the problem, he doesn't want to. Ever since he took Syndil as his partner, he hadn't had… You know, and now that's been a while his body is beginning to react on that. He doesn't want a random girl. At least, that was what he said to me a couple of weeks ago. We can't even speak to him now, he's twisting and trembling and yelling…" Dayan took Corinne's hand into his own and squeezed it in appreciation.

"Well I don't know where you're going with this but I'm not doing anything with him. Even if he suffers and screams and whatever… He'll have to deal with it." I said determinedly. There was no hurt in this world that could force me to get in bed with that stupid Carpathian.

"Nobody asked you to do anything Syn, just relax. All I am saying is that this case is particular since Gregori said it was the first time a Carpathian clamed his female and never… you know, got intimate with her. He's investigating his reactions, the effects on his body… Apparently, it's something unusual… To hold that long you know. When we meet our partners we have to compete the oath, both body and blood… But you and Barak never finished neither of those so Gregori wants to examine his development…" Dayan informed proudly.

"His development? Why don't investigate mine? He claimed me when I wanted nothing to do with him, then he unclaimed me as if I were a worn-out t shirt or something, and now he's the star of the show? How? Why? You men are formidable, always finding ways of enhancing yourselves while swimming in your own filth. I'm out."

I stormed out of the room and headed towards the forest. It was a beautiful night, the moon shaded every tree with her crescent light. I walked furiously, always watching that nobody was following me. It appeared that they agreed to give me some space, which I deeply appreciated.

Barack. He was in heat. And all because of me? Of course Dayan assured me that nobody was asking me to do anything, but he didn't try to sound neutral at all. It was obvious he was on Barack's side as most of them, they couldn't understand my point of view and after all, he was the martyr. Why? Because I denied being someone I'm not? Why being with a man who doesn't love me?

_You sure about that, sweetheart?_ When things couldn't get worse…

_I thought you were shaking in your room. Try getting back on that. _

_You sounded lost, I wanted to keep you company… _

_I'm all right, thank you for nothing. So, news tells me you're going through hell, huh? _

_Don't joke about it. _

_Well, if you're suffering that much, why don't you go grab some girl and simply get done with it… You definitely like the popularity you're getting. _

_It's not like that Syndil, I can't do that. _

_Why not? It's the basics Barack, if you don't know how to do that then… I could always explain…_

_Thank you, maybe you can show me instead. _

He sent me an image of us; he was approaching me carefully as I undressed myself. I instantly stopped him when he was about to reveal my body exposed.

_Very funny. _

_It has nothing to do with funny… _

_I thought you were over this. _

_I am. But apparently you aren't 'cause you keep calling for me. How do you think I can keep talking in your head? That's mainly 'cause you want me to. _

_How are you controlling yourself Barack? Rumor has it that no female is allowed to enter your room… Maybe I'll wander around, since you're so over me and stuff. _

_DON'T. _His voice sounded severe, reluctant to take no for an answer. I tried to ask him why but he had already broken the communication. When I reached again for him, all I got from his mind was an image of us in the old days. The gang. Desari, Dayan, Darius, Savon and us. I remembered that day as it had been yesterday. We were finishing the European tour in Stockholm, it was crowded everywhere. Barack was covering me from crazy fans and trying to repel insane girls himself, when a man tried to grab my arm and take me along. He got so furious that he almost hits the guy if it hasn't been for Darius who stopped him.

When he was calmed, he drew a red ribbon from his pocket long enough to tie both of our wrists together, and joked that there was nothing able to separate each other now.

We looked so happy.


	5. Chapter 5: PERMISSION

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**PERMISSION**

Julian stared at me grinning, with that devilish look upon his face that announced satisfaction. He enjoyed all of this very much. I was some sort of rat lab that everybody kept under study but none of them really asked me how I was feeling.

I was about to explode.

"If you think about it all the time it'll only gonna get worse. I thought Darius made that very clear." Julian explained.

"I'm only thinking about it cause I can't bring myself to think of something else. It's this damn disease. First I go blind, now I'm bursting into flames… I can't control myself anymore; they won't even let the girls be near me. I wouldn't hurt them I swear. –

"I know that, but you can't be sure. I know I'll be damned before I let Desari come close to you. I'm sorry, but that's it. Gregori doesn't know what's happening to you because you're the very first case in our specie that actually finds his soul mate and doesn't complete the ritual. We didn't know it was so dangerous until…" Julian stopped.

"Until you saw me." I finished for him.

"Well, yeah."

"Julian… How did you know Desari was the one? Save the _I see colors again_ part because I don't apply for that… Tell me something different." I demanded. Talking to Julian made me forget for an instance that I was burning from the inside.

"If you're expecting me to tell you that Syndil isn't the one, then fine, I can do that."

"I just want to be sure. I don't know why I'm feeling this way Julian, I did something." I confessed.

"You did what?"

"I… I untied us. If she was the one for me well, she's not anymore. I told her that she was free to go, I untied us for good. She's not mine anymore. Why do I feel this way? My body is…" Julian interrupted me.

"Don't go there. I definitely don't want to know how your body is doing…"

"Julian, I can't see. I can't feel the way I did before. I sense things that I wasn't able to, like the smell of your cheap cologne that I'm sure you wore several months ago… I hear Darius talking to Tempest… I can even listen to Gregori and Savannah doing… Stuff. I'm oversensitive all the time."

"Gee, way too much information." He complained.

"How can I ache so much for her when we're not even together? I'm telling you I undid the oath…"

"I don't know about that Barack, when you find your companion you find her. I never heard of such a thing as _untying_ someone… Once you're united, it's done."

"That's exactly my point! We were never together in the first place; I'm not supposed to feel this way! Damn, she even hates me!"

I seriously doubted about it all. Syndil… She wasn't for me. She was too kind, extremely polite… Way too weak. She'll always be someone that would make me weak as well. She was small and fragile, sweet and decent.

I didn't find her attractive at all, as a matter of fact. She looked just like a little girl, no curves, nothing to work with.

"Barack? You in there?" Julian called out.

"Yes. I was… I need to get out." I was beginning to handle the rising heat inside me, but what I could not dominate was the need of blood. I needed to feed myself and soon. I didn't feel comfortably enough to ask Julian to bring me some blood, nor take his. I hated drinking male's blood; it was never pure or sweet like the girls.

"I'm sorry pal, I doubt they'll let you go." Julian said sincerely.

"I need to feed, Julian." I hoped that my exaggerated pronunciation would make my point.

"I can get you some blood if you're starving… I have to go out anyway with Desari…"

"No, thank you. I want to hunt myself. I think it'll help to my… heat thing."

"Gregori said it wasn't safe for you to engage in such challenging activities… You know, maybe you can end up killing someone or…" Julian hesitated.

"Or what? Raping the woman? That's no fun…"

"Barack I'm only trying to help out. If you need blood I'll make sure we get you some, but don't get stubborn on us, we mean well."

"I know. I promise I'll wait like a good boy in here. I can see the exit anyway…"

I heard Julian leave, probably a smirk crossing his lips. It was true, I couldn't see the way out of the chamber but I definitely could sense it.

I felt the air and moved towards that direction, expecting to be contained but either Darius or Dayan. I was sure Gregori was off limits since I could still hear him having fun with Savannah.

If Dayan came along I knew exactly where to hit, his chest was still unstable and he would never expect me to use that weakness around him. Things would get messy if I had to encounter Darius. The man had nothing fragile in his entire body.

I advanced forward, sensing every sign of movement as to prepare myself to get into battle. I didn't want to hurt my friends, but they had to understand that they couldn't keep me locked in a chamber until they figure out how to help me. That was just not decent.

My body called for blood, sex, and adrenaline. I couldn't enclose myself any longer, I needed to unleash the beast inside and just let it take over as it wanted.

It was strange. Neither Dayan nor Darius came along. I could walk out and up to the surface with no restrictions whatsoever. Were they testing me?

I detected several females hiking down the mountains. They weren't far but still enough for me to feed and return as innocent as possible.

I moved smoothly as I circled them. There were four girls standing still before me. They all looked the same to me, blond, tall, thin… Nothing special. One of them was slightly shorter than the other ones and looked numb. I decided to feed on her first since she was somehow fainting in front of me.

I drank.

Profoundly, sticking my teeth right down her throat. She tasted good enough, sweet but a little too much. The other one was rather bitter, and the third girl tasted like dirty feet.

The more I drank the worst they tasted. Was something wrong? Was I doing it wrong?

_No, you just want my blood instead. Right? _

_Syndil?_

_Last time I checked… So… Are you having a good time? _

_I… I needed…_

_You need what? _

_I was hungry. _

_You should've asked for blood instead of running away and getting it yourself. I thought they explained that you're in no state of controlling this kind of activities… Do you want to hurt someone?_

"Do you?"

I heard her voice coming from behind me, she was angry for sure. I turned around, though my eyes were as blind as before, I sensed her presence and mentally projected an image of her just for my pleasure. This was really improving my imagination.

"So, you got out after all." She noticed.

"I said I had to feed, sorry if I broke any rules or something." Now she thought she could boss me around?

"They knew you were doing this, that's why they tried to get out of your way. Apparently it was rather dangerous to face yourself in this state." Smartass.

"Then, aren't you afraid? I might bite."

There was a sudden ray of light that enlightened my darkness, it was for about a second, but it lasted long enough for me to see part of her face. She looked exactly like the little girl I remembered.

Black again.

"I came… Because I remember." She paused. She tried to make me curious that was obvious, but I resisted. "I remember that night that night. I begged for them to stop the bus, I could literally feel the earth aching, it made myself hurt as well. I wasn't thinking right, we knew we had a vampire on us but still I demanded to get off. I was concerned about the soil, I thought it would be very difficult to heal in that condition, but still I gave it a shot. I transported myself out of my own body and into the earth. I was vulnerable and stubborn."

"Yes. I remember that just fine. You were obstinate, of course, but what does that have to do with this?" She panted softly, I heard every one of her breaths as she inspired deeply. I could tell it was hard for her to continue. I hoped she wouldn't go coward on me this time.

"For all the time that I was out of my own body… I felt you. Don't get me wrong, I heard Desari's music too, I know she helped me and a lot. But you… You actually transported yourself out of your body as well to keep an eye on me. Sure, you were kind of cruel and mean but, hey, that's just you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that… I owe you. This is just a way of paying up the landlord. I want to help you."

She wanted to help me? How?

I wasn't sure whether I should be insulted or delighted by her proposition. Especially I wasn't aware of what she was proposing me to do. If she thought that I would just take her right there she had serious issues. I was in pain, of course, I suffered and the flames had taken almost all of my body's resistance, but… Was she offering herself or something?

"You want to help me." I reassured.

"Yes. The others warned me that you might try something… idiotic if a female was around, but I know you won't. After all, you don't feel attracted to me at all, right?"

So she was listening to my private thoughts. Was that morally correct whatsoever?

_Those were my issues; you shouldn't have popped in my mind like that. I had your blood therefore we'll share a private communication channel forever, but you're not supposed to read my thoughts when I don't invite you in. I thought we were clear on that one. _

"I didn't mean to intrude; I was minding my own business when I heard your voice. I wasn't reading your thoughts, you were talking to me." She corrected.

"Hard to believe I would tell you that in your face, it seems more of a personal appreciation."

"Call it whatever makes you sleep at night, but I didn't intrude."

"Going back, it doesn't matter that I think you look like a child, in this state I could easily go for someone like you. So be careful." I threatened. I felt so powerful near her that it made me dominant; it increased all my Carpathian instincts that ordered me to attack. She was mine.

"I can see you had your share of blood."

I felt the liquid leaking down my chin towards the neck. I wasn't wearing anything but my black pants, which was a good thing considering I was mostly covered in blood. I might have looked like an animal to her.

"Still not satisfied, honey." I informed. The hunger was comforted, but my body once again claimed what it needed in desperation.

"Let's get back to the house, Gregori can check up on you again while we figure this one out. There's no need to do something you'll regret." She said rationally.

I stepped closer, a couple of inches separated me from the small body standing in front. I put my hand on her shoulder and grasped it tenderly. She was warm, not boiling like my body temperature, but still hot. I wondered if she was sick or something, that heat on her wasn't regular.

I caught her chin in my hand and caressed it gently. She didn't move nor did she complain. I heard her swallow with effort, while I moved from her chin to the throat. It was so little, so breakable… Fragile. She was too fragile for me. I could easily tear her apart if we got any further.

I stepped aside nervously.

"Let's get back. Please." She begged. Her rational tone changed into a request.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be coming back. Too much attention for me these days, I need to get away."

I wasn't thinking straight, my heart was beating so hard that it nearly made me deaf. Syndil's scent was invigorating, it filled my lungs to the point that I couldn't ignore it anymore. I was sure I came on to her, I must have had taken her down because the minute I regained control in myself she was below me, trembling and stuttering some words I couldn't identify.

Both of our chests were united, I could feel her every inch, she wasn't flat at all. That wasn't comforting. I had to get away and soon.

She grabbed my arm, it was nearly a joke how her tiny hand could get a hold of my wide wrist. But she did.

She moaned something again, but didn't know what she asked for. I was deaf in my own desperation.

"Syndil…" I called. I wanted to soothe her, make her believe that I wasn't dangerous. I could never lay so much of a finger in her hair to hurt her.

"It's all right. You can do it." She murmured.


End file.
